Katelenthaé:ton Katherine Kenway
by Amy Ashuntae
Summary: What if Connor had a sister? Meet Katelenthaé:ton, a.k.a. Katherine Kenway, daughter of Haytham Kenway and Ziio, sister of Connor Kenway and Assassin. Achilles sent her off to be trained by the Italians. Picks up somewhere between the end of Sequence 5 and the start of Sequence 6. Follow her as she goes through the game with Connor.
1. Chapter 1

Connor sprang to his feet as the ship he'd been looking for all day docked in the Boston harbor. Achilles glanced up at his student. "Connor, sit down. If you don't give her time to disembark, she'll get very irritated very quickly. After all, that is her ship." he said calmly, causing Connor to frown, but he did as Achilles said. "Besides, we both know that you won't let her out of your sight once you've been reunited, and you've waited a few years for this. You can wait few more minutes." Achilles remarked as he stood. He approached the ship, the Kaylentha, as her crew finished securing her to the dock. A distinctly feminine figure, clad in the clothes of a captain, stood at the helm, barking out orders. Once the crew had finished securing the Kaylentha, she gave her first mate her orders and disembarked, presumably to speak with the harbormaster.

But she spotted Achilles and changed course, approaching the still aging old man and came to a stop in front of him. She studied Achilles for a long moment before grinning and embraced him warmly. She released him with a grin moments later. "Achilles. It is good to see you, old friend." she said. "And you are a sight for sore eyes. That dog of yours is almost as stubborn as you are." he replied. She flashed him a quick grin before glancing over his shoulder to where Connor was. "That's not the only thing that's stubborn, from what I've heard." she said, causing Achilles to turn to Connor. "Alright Connor, you may see her now." he said, waving the Assassin forward.

Connor approached them slowly. The woman grinned at him. "Ratonhnhaké:ton." she said, grinning broadly, confirming Connor's suspicions. He smiled broadly at her. "Katelenthaé:ton!" he cried, sweeping her up. She laughed as he spun her around and waited patiently for him to put her down. He eventually did so, grinning happily like a crazed fool. "I missed you, sister." he said. "And I you, Connor. But it's Kat now. Katherine Kenway." she said, causing Connor to frown at her. "I needed a new name, just as you did. And I really didn't have much of a choice, Connor. They gave me the name." she explained, then turned her attention to Achilles. "Is the pass to the lake near the homestead still there, or has it been sealed off?" she asked, causing Achilles to slowly nod. "It's still there. For how long, though, is another story entirely." he said, prompting her to nod and turn back to her ship. Connor panicked, quickly grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" he inquired, not even bothering to try and hide his panic. Kat smiled warmly at him. "Since I am certain that you will not let me out of your sight for a few weeks at the least, I am going to tell my first mate to take the Kaylentha back to the lake where the Aquila was wrecked. I won't be more than a moment, then I shall come back here and return to the homestead with you." she explained gently.

Connor offered her a hesitant smile and reluctantly released her arm. Kat did exactly what she'd said she would and was at Connor's side once again in moments. She looked at Achilles. "Are we riding back, or will you be driving us?" she asked, causing Connor to jump. He hadn't even heard her come up beside him. She grinned at him mischievously before returning her attention to Achilles as he spoke. " The two of you will ride back to the homestead. I have a few errands I must run while I'm here. I'll be back before sundown." Achilles said. Kat nodded and turned to Connor. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning for him to take the lead. Connor nodded and led the way to the horses.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later...

_ I have returned to my homeland after completing my training with the Italians. I made quite a few good friends while I was there, but it was time for me to return. Upon my return, I was reunited with my brother, Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor Kenway. Achilles kept his promise to keep in contact and kept me up to date on Ratonhnhaké:ton's progress. That was how I knew to call him Connor. I have spent the last few weeks reacquainting myself with the land of my birth, learning Boston, and sparring with Connor, who has not let me out of his sight the last few weeks. The only times he has have been when he hasn't had a choice. There hasn't been any sign of Father so far, but I'm keeping an eye out for him. But I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen, soon._

_ Katelenthaé:ton_

_ Katherine Kenway_

Connor and Kat were sparring in the hidden room when Achilles came down the stairs and called to Connor. Kat's white Assassin robes fit her well and were similar to Connor's in color and style. Both Kenways immediately disengaged and Connor gave Achilles his undivided attention as Kat peered around him to see what Achilles was holding. When she spotted it, she grinned. "Have a look." Achilles told Connor, holding out the rope dart. "What is it?" Connor asked, taking it and looking it over curiously. "A Sheng Biao." Kat said. "Or rope dart, if you prefer." Achilles added as Connor started spinning the dart end. "One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to-" Achilles was cut off by the rope dart flying from Connor's hands and embedding itself in a nearby post. Achilles turned back to Connor with a sigh of exasperation as Kat did her best not to burst out laughing. "Sorry." Connor said as Kat went to his side. "Hmmm...We'll have to work on this." Achilles said, causing Kat to give him a look that said _obviously_. "Yes, we will. I'd be more than happy to help out." She said.

A knock on the main door caught the attention of everyone in the Davenport residence. Connor and Kat went and answered the door. "Kanen'tó:kon?" Connor asked, causing Kat's hidden blade to slide out. It was better to be safe than sorry and she would rather not lose her brother. Not this soon after getting him back. "Yes, my friend." Kanen'tó:kon's familiar voice said. Kat relaxed and concealed her hidden blade again before following Connor outside. Kanen'tó:kon looked slightly surprised to see her, but quickly hid it. "What brings you here? Is the village alright?" Connor asked. "For now." Kanen'tó:kon said, catching the attention of both natives. "What do you mean? What has happened?" Kat asked, joining them. She leaned against the wall by the door as Kanen'tó:kon spoke. "Men came, claiming we had to leave. They said the land was being sold and that the Confederacy had consented. We sent a envoy, but they would not listen." He explained. Kat and Connor stared at him in horror. "You must refuse!" Connor cried. "We can not oppose the sachem. But you are right as well. We can not give up our home." Kanen'tó:kon said as Connor turned and rested his arm against a nearby post. Kat scowled. She could not allow this to happen.

"Do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?" She asked, getting Kanen'tó:kon's attention. "He is called William Johnson." He told her, causing Connor to move away from the post. "Where is Johnson now?" He asked. "In Boston, making preparations for the sale." Kanen'tó:kon said. "Sale? This is theft!" Kat cried, moving from her place against the wall. "Connor, Kat, take care. These men are powerful." Achilles said. "What would you have me do? I made a promise to my people." Connor snapped. "Connor." Kat said gently, immediately getting his attention. "We, remember? You're not alone. I did the same." She reminded him. Achilles looked at the floor for a long moment before speaking. "If you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help." He said as Connor held out his hand to Kanen'tó:kon, who handed him his hatchet. Connor turned to the same post he had been leaning against earlier and buried it in the painted wood. "What have you done?" Achilles asked. Kat answered for Connor. "When our people go to war, a hatchet buried in a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed." She explained, joining Connor. The three natives turned and walked away as Achilles spoke. "You could have used a tree!"


	3. Chapter 3

_ I hid in some bushes, waiting for Kanen'tó:kon to find me. I did not need to look to know that Ratonhnhaké:ton was hiding nearby. After a few minutes of hiding, I heard him yell in shock and pain. I did not hesitate; I immediately ran from my hiding place to where I had heard his voice come from. When I got there, I saw him on the ground, surrounded by a group of white men. One was standing in front of him, obviously threatening him. The rest were in a clustered circle around them. I crept up behind them and, despite my small size, knocked out a soldier before launching myself headfirst at the white man standing before Ratonhnhaké:ton. My intent was to knock him down, but it did not go quite the way I had planned. I hit the man, but my momentum did not carry me, as I had thought it would. I hit the ground with a dull thump and quickly got to my feet, intending to run for help, but the man grabbed me viciously, causing me to scream in pain. Unfortunately, that only succeeded in getting Ratonhnhaké:ton's attention.  
"Katelenthaé:ton!" he cried upon seeing me. I fought to get free, but the white man's grip was like iron. He moved me so that he could get a good look at me. "You're a pretty one, for a savage." he said, reaching out to touch my face, causing me to bear my teeth and bite at his hand viciously, making him pull his hand away if he wanted to keep his fingers. "Feisty too." he remarked, and looked at me for a minute before he roughly threw me at one of the soldiers, an aging man that I immediately felt that I could trust. "Hold on to her. You-" the man said, pointing to another white man. "-check on him, make sure he's still alive." he ordered, motioning to the soldier I'd knocked out.  
I tried to run again, but the soldier who'd been put in charge of me gently put a hand on my shoulder. "Best not try running, dear. It'll only make things worse for the both of you." he said, causing me to stop and look at Ratonhnhaké:ton. I wouldn't be able to bear it if he got hurt because of me. The soldier I'd knocked out was fine, I'd merely cut off his supply of oxygen.  
The white man spoke to Ratonhnhaké:ton for a minute before motioning for the soldier to bring me to him. The soldier did so, albeit hesitantly. The man looked Ratonhnhaké:ton in the eyes and spoke. "She's young, fit, and pretty. She should fetch a fair price." Ratonhnhaké:ton glared at him and asked for his name. The man snorted. "Charles Lee. What of it?"  
"So that I can find you." Ratonhnhaké:ton spat. The man, Charles Lee, looked at another one of the soldiers and nodded. The man hit Ratonhnhaké:ton in the head, knocking him out cold. I tried to run to my brother's side, but Lee grabbed me before I could get near him and dragged me away. I yelled his name. I was thrust into the arms of the soldier that had been in charge of me before. He looked at Lee. "Haytham won't like this." he warned.  
Lee spared him a glance. "Master Kenway doesn't need to know about this." he said and lead the way through the forest, taking me with him. Taking me away from my home._

* * *

Kat shot upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her body. A tear mixed with a bead of sweat fell from her cheek and landed on the sheet. She took a few deep breaths to slow her heart rate, which was going a mile a minute. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She got up and pulled her dark, damp hair up and away from her neck.. The moonlight shone off the sheet of sweat covering her dark skin. She knew that there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep after the dream she'd had. Actually, it was more of a memory then a dream, but she still knew that there wouldn't be anymore sleep for her tonight. She walked over to where she'd put her Assassin robes earlier when she'd originally gone to sleep.  
She and Connor had arrived in Boston earlier on in the day after taking care of a few things around the homestead. Connor was going to go look for Sam Adams tomorrow. Kat quickly put on her robes, eager to get some fresh air. She grabbed her hidden blades and slipped them onto her forearms, adjusting them quickly. She grabbed her throwing knives, slipping them into her belt, along with her tomahawk, poison darts, and other weapons before grabbing her quiver full of arrows and slipping it over her shoulders, followed by her bow.  
She turned to the window and opened it, letting in the cool nighttime Boston air. She climbed out onto the sill and sat there for a few moments, letting the breeze flow through her long, dark hair. Her hair was braided out of her face on the right side. She let her dark eyes drift close for a few minutes as she enjoyed the cool breeze. She sighed and got to her feet before silently jumping towards the building opposite of her. Kat found a handhold and quickly scaled the wall, pulling herself up onto the roof. She turned and looked over her shoulder to the open window before turning around again and pulling up her hood. She silently jumped from roof to roof grinning as she felt the adrenaline start pumping through her system. She started to climb a tall tower when she felt like she was being watched. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to find Charles Lee watching her. Kat scowled and pushed herself away from the wall, quickly performing a leap of faith, of sorts.  
She got to her feet and quickly blended in to the shadows. She lost Lee and returned to her hotel room. Kat jumped in through the window and sat on the edge of her bed, taking off her hood. She turned and laid on her back on the bed and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. _How did Lee know I was here? Connor and I arrived just earlier today and we made sure no one saw us. So how did Lee know where to find me? Or to look for me at all?_ Kat wondered, frowning. She turned onto her side and was asleep in moments.

Hi everyone! It's me again. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I had a lot of stuff going on with my grades, then my friend was diagnosed with a cancerous mass in her brain, then another friend of mine is going through a bit of a rough time right now, and sometime last week I lost my iPod, which sucks. But I promise to keep going! I'll update when I can and I promise to replace my author's note. I'll probably end up replacing it with this chapter at some point, when I have the next chapter or two actually written and when I actually get around to it.

AzureVirgo- thanks for the suggestion! I didn't even consider doing something like that. You've certainly helped me quite a bit.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! See you next time!

~Amy Ashuntae~


End file.
